The first day of school
by Sweetestdrop
Summary: This is a story about Warriors in Harry Potter. Cinderheart lives with muggles but is accepted in Warriors Witchcraft and Wizardry so she goes to her sister Honeyfern


The First day of School

Harry Potter/Warriors

By Sweetestdrop

It was Cinderheart very first year at Warriors Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was super excited. She was adopted by muggles at the age of 2 because her parents died in a tragic fire.

The only reason Cinderheart survived was because of their snowy owl Snowy had carried Cinderheart safely out along with her sisters Poppyfrost and Honeyfern.

Their brother Molepaw had died in the fire as well because Snowy dropped him accidently as she was flying out.

When Cinderheart and her sisters were adopted Cinderheart lived with Mr. Lewes and Mrs. Lewes while her sisters lived with their friend Daisy.

Cinderheart did enjoy living with this family but sometimes wished she lived with her sisters.

Daisy was a retired witch who had three other children who were only half/blood(Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker). Poppyfrost and Honeyfern occasionally sent Cinderheart owls about how much fun they were having.

Particularly Cinderheart hated Berrynose so it didn't matter to her much. Cinderheart actually enjoyed being alone. She'd read every day about things that she wasn't supposed to learn until she got in school but it didn't really matter to Cinderheart. Her muggles treated her really nicely and were very interested in Witchery and Wizardry

In August, Cinderheart received a letter from Professor Juniper. Her muggles were pleased. The note read;

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lewes,

Your daughter, Cinderheart has been accepted to Warriors Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will start on September 2nd and will be riding on the bus at 8:30AM at 239 Maplewood Train Station.

She will need the following things,

Black cloak, black pointed hat, basic Silverstone cauldron, a wand, Basic Herbs and Remedies by Jona Stewart, Year one Wand Manuel by Kelly Wartberg,

Pets and Pests by Rulan Hartman, Basic Potions by Haren Stoneback and

Myths and Legends Haren Stoneback.

From,

Professor Juniper

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Lewes congratulated Cinderheart.

"Do you want to owl your sisters and ask them to meet us at the Yellowbird Alley tomorrow morning?" Mr. Lewes asked.

"But don't I have almost everything i need." Cinderheart objected.

"It would be nicer with new things tho." Cinderheart objected.

"Yeah but everythings better when it's new. Now let's go get you a backpack." Mrs. Lewes concluded and tossed Cinderheart some sneakers.

"Yeah but everythings better when its new. Now let's go get you a backpack." Mrs. Lewes concluded and tossed Cinderheart some sneakers.

They went to Walmart and got Cinderheart a blue and white backpack that had a large "C" written on it.

They also got Cinderheart a pencil bag, Ticonderoga pencils, sharpies, some pens, erasers, lined paper, sticky notes, a notebook, a pencil sharpener, a diary, a binder, and a keychain that said "Cinders" on it.

Cinderheart kept saying that she didn't need all this but her muggles insisted so they went to the checkout and the cashier said, "Good luck at school" as they left.

In the car Cinderheart thought about who she'd meet at her new school and how they would treat her.

When they got back, Cinderheart took all her new supplies and went to her room

It was already about 5:00 so Cinderheart decided to send her sisters an owl and ask them to pick her up tomorrow so they could get their books together.

After that Cinderheart started to unpack her supplies and organize it.

Cinderheart had put her sticky notes, pencils, sharpies, pencil sharpener, erasers and pens into her green monster pencil box, and put the pencil box in her binder.

Then she put her lined paper in the binder behind the pencil box.

Cinderheart was putting her binder into her bookbag as her owl flew in the window with a note in her talons. It read,

Dear Cinderheart,

You got accepted too. Yay!! We didn't think u would because u live with muggles... but i was wrong.

Of course we'll come pick u up tomorrow, and why did ur muggles get u a backpack... especially if u arent even going to a regular school!!

Your sister,

Honeyfern

Once Cinderheart packed up her notebook diary and binder in her backpack she ran downstairs and gave her muggles the letter.

They told her there were leftovers in the fridge so Cinderheart heated up a piece of pizza and went back upstairs.

Before Cinderheart went to bed she read a chapter of her book, "The Perfect Pet" By Luna Yield.

The next morning, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, and Daisy arrived at 9:00AM.

Cinderheart had told her muggles about an idea to spend the rest of the time before the summer with her sisters and they agreed so Cinderheart grabbed her backpack and added some clothes and a couple books then headed of with Honeyfern.

"good luck!" Mr. and Mrs. Lewes called as they left.

"I'm so excited." Honeyfern said.

"wheres poppyfrost?" cinderheart asked.

"mooning over Berrynose." Honeyfern replied.

"oh.." Cinderheart replied weirdly.

"yeah. He likes me tho… it's obvious" Honeyfern said.

"So you've already got a boyfriend huh?" Cinderheart asked.

"no… he's never actually told me he liked me." honeyfern replied. "anyway… i like your backpack."

"Thanks." Cinderheart replied and pulled out her pencil box and her diary.

she opened the pencil box and pulled out her blue glitter pen.

She wrote,

Dear Diary 8/5/2017

It's the first day i've ever written in a diary but whatever… I have just been accepted to Warriors Witchery and Wizardry and i will be starting school on September 2nd.

Right now i am with my sister Honeyfern and her family which i don't get to see much because i live with muggles.

We are getting our school supplies for this year.

Cinderheart put the note from Ptofessor Juniper in that page and tucked her diary in the first pouch of her backpack.

Soon enough they were at the entrance to a big dark alley. Randomly a weird shadow popped out and said, "boo…" then saw Cinderheart and fainted.

"oh that's lionblaze."Honeyfern said. They left their car at the entrance and entered to look around.

"wow" Honeyfern gasped.

They ended up splitting in 2 groups. (Berrynose, Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker) (Hazeltail, Cinderheart and Honeyfern.)

*Cinderheart, Hazeltail, and Honeyfern*

"so did anyone bring their list…" Hazeltail asked awkwardly.

"i did!"Cinderheart said and pulled out the note from the diary.

"What the StarClan is that??" Hazeltail asked staring at the back pack horridly.

"my muggles made me bring it. Its called a back pack."Cinderheart explained.

"muggles…" Hazeltail muttered.

"ok…" Honeyfern butted in. "Whats first."

"Black cloak and black pointed hat." Cinderheart replied.

That wasnt hard for them to find. The store was called, "Clothes for Witches" They got matching sky blue tang tops to go under their cloaks.

They got the same pointed hat and wore it to the left.

Daisy gave each of them 4 golds and 2 silver ($250)

They paid $30 for each cloak and hat. ($220), and Hazeltail got an extra tank top leaving her with $218

Next, they went to the book shop and looked around.

Cinderheart was amazed with how many books they had and got 2 extra books leaving her with $180.

Honeyfern had $190 and Hazeltail had $188

Next they went to the antique shop. Hazeltail bought a snowglobe of

"Warriors Witchcraft and Wizardry" and now had $180

Honeyfern also bought a tan dog antique and a blue and silver watch leaving her with $170

Then they went to the cauldron shop and got the same silverstone cauldron leaving Cinderheart with $160, Honeyfern with $150 and Hazeltail with $150 because she bought a mini cauldron with a rotating spoon.

After that the went to the pet shop which Cinderheart knew all about because she was reading a book about it.

Cinderheart wanted either a cat or a snowy owl.

Honeyfern and Hazeltail wanted owls too but they didn't have enough money.

Honeyfern started looking for a cat to spend her money on and Hazeltail wanted a toad.

Cinderheart was very interested in an owl that was only 5 moons old and very elegant with gray spots on her white wings.

Honeyfern got a very outgoing calico cat and named her Callie.

Hazeltail got a blue toad with red spots and named him Spiderman.

Cinderheart got the owl and named her Mabel.

Now all three girls were out of money so they headed back to the entrance.

As they waited for Berrynose group they started to train their pets. Cinderheart started looking for something to put on her owl to show it was hers.

As she was looking she found a note in her bag it said,

Dear Cinders,

Have a fun time at school. Heres some money to get you started

Love,

Mr. And Mrs. Lewes

Inside the note there were 2silver coins.

"let's get keychains for our pets." Hazeltail suggested.

"yeah." Honeyfern and Cinderheart agreed.

They put away their pets and went to the keychain/collar store.

Cinderheart bought a navy blue collar and a sky blue keychain that was customized to say, ¥¥WARRIORS WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY¥¥ MABEL

Honeyfern and Hazeltail did the same with different colors and names.

Then they each got a keychain with their name on it matching their pet's keychains.

When they got back they put on their pets keychains and played with them for a while until Berrynose group got back.

When they did they were super jealous of their pets

"THEY GOT PETS!!" Poppyfrost screamed. "NO FAIR!"

Berrynose looked at Honeyfern aquardly.

"DAISY!!!" Mousewhisker screamed continuing the large explosion of a tantrum Poppyfrost had started.

"WHY COULD THEY GET PETS AND WE COULDN'T!!!???"

"I didn't think they'd have enough money. I only gave them enough for them to spend on the stuff they need and one artifact or an extra book. Not for this." Daisy glanced at Cinderheart suspiciously as Berrynose started to pet Callie.

"THEY HAVE A CAT!!!" Poppyfrost screamed and fainted.

Honeyfern just realized that Poppyfrost was allergic to cats but she didn't care… Now she had Poppyfrost repellent!!

"MMMM-EEEE-PPPP" said Hazeltail said awkwardly. Then she and Cinderheart had a conversation containing many merps and occasionally some meeps.

"YOU HAVE AN OWL!" Berrynose screamed like a girl and went to go

pet her.

She flew off.

Suddenly this turned into pokemon.

"Snowy use scratch!" Cinderheart called.

Snowy dived down but right before she landed Honeyfern screamed, "Callie, use Tackle." and Callie jumped and attacked Snowy.

Berrynose suddenly stared at Honeyfern in amazement, making weird kissing noises he though, 'Alert Alert! Honeyfern saved me! Alert Alert!" and passed out.

Then Poppyfrost came back from catland and slapped berrynose awaked and fainted again.

Then Honeyfern Cinderheart and the stalker aka berrynose to the vet.

"what do you need fixed today." said the nurse kindly

"we need to heal her snowy owl, my cat and this weird thing over here." Honeyfern said.

"ok… why him."

Berrynose said, "Honeyfern! Alert! Honeyfern." and fainted

"OK then…" the wotker said and took the two pets and the weird thing to the medical room and soon enough she was back, the animals all cured.

"i'm sorry. But this thing cannot be fixed" said the nurse.

"ok." honeyfern said and dragged Berrynose away in a wagon.

"your cat may have been poppyfrost repellent but it is a Berrynose attracter." Cinderheart said.

Berrynose woke up and said "Love me." then started making weird kissing noises.

They went home and showed Cinderheart around their house.

"ok so you'll be sleeping with me and hazeltail." Honeyfern said leading her across the hall to her new bedroom.

The door had a collection of stickers on it that were from hetalia, warriors, and harry potter.

On the inside there was a bunk bed that was also covered in stickers and the walls had drawn pictures of hetalia, flags, and pictures of people named after states.

There was also a white rug, a wooden floor, a tv, a bookshelf and a big cupboard full of toys.

"Oh that's not all." Honeyfern said and pushed open the wall

There was another room!

They walked in the room and there was a large playroom filled with books, a tv, a beanbag, and a huge lamp, and a table with a drawer of art supplies.

Cinderheart fainted.

"welp. Good thing we have a graveyard and threw Cinderheart out the window.

Lionblaze ran over and caught Cinderheart… he was slapped.

Cinderheart woke up, summoned some squirrels, and attacked Honeyfern.

That night Cinderheart "slept" in the extra room. She read every book in the library and drew a picture of the living Kentucky.

The next day Lionblaze, Toadstep, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Cherryfall came over and tried to attack them for Cinderheart.

But that didn't go too well.

Cherryfall fell over, Jayfeather got drunk on catmint. Hollyleaf joined Cinderheart's teem. Berrynose nose turned into a berry. Honeyfern started leaking honey and got stuck to a tree.

Hazeltail grew a tail and Hollyleaf ate it.

Mousewhisker grew a mouse and threw him ate toadstep. Toadstep turned into a toad and jumped in the honey.

Than Daisy came outside and turned the house into a plant. Sandstorm,

Firestar and Graystripe came over.

Sandstorm flew away making the world a beach. Graystripe floated away and firestar burnt down the tree.

Now toadstep was turning into maggots. Once he was only maggots the maggots joined together and made toadstep.

Then ferncloud came over and farted on the house making everything back to normal.

They were reported by muggles.

The rest of the summer was normal… i guess.

On september second they went to school and had to be shielded from Lionblaze by Honeyfern and Hazeltail

Hazeltails toad ate through the seat.

When they got their Professor Juniper was talking

"Welcome to Warriors Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have new and old students of all ages. We would like all the First years to come up on stage."

So they did and the first years were sorted.

"Tigerheart… ShadowClan

Berrynose… Thunderclan

Cinderheart… ThunderClan"

And the list went on and on and on until…

"Lionblaze… ThunderClan

Feathertail… RiverClan

Silverstream… RiverClan"

"Oh no." Cinderheart muttered.

"At least we still have berrynose." Honeyfern said.

Cinderheart facepalmed. "we have Poppyfrost and Lionblaze."

Then, Hollyleaf came over to Cinderheart nervously and started talking about who the head boys were (TC-Brambleclaw RC-Mistystar WC-Onewhisker SC-Rowanclaw)

"whose Brambleclaw?" Cinderheart asked.

"he's the-person who fights with Ashfur o-over Squirrelflight.

"Thats weird." Cinderheart said.

"Everyone loves him because of it." Hollyleaf explained.

"Awkward…" Honeyfern said.

After that Cinderheart and Honeyfern attended the feast and went to sleep…

The End

l

Harry Potter/Warriors

By Dew_on_Leaf

It was Cinderheart very first year at Warriors Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was super excited. She was adopted by muggles at the age of 2 because her parents died in a tragic fire.

The only reason Cinderheart survived was because of their snowy owl Snowy had carried Cinderheart safely out along with her sisters Poppyfrost and Honeyfern.

Their brother Molepaw had died in the fire as well because Snowy dropped him accidently as she was flying out.

When Cinderheart and her sisters were adopted Cinderheart lived with Mr. Lewes and Mrs. Lewes while her sisters lived with their friend Daisy.

Cinderheart did enjoy living with this family but sometimes wished she lived with her sisters.

Daisy was a retired witch who had three other children who were only half/blood(Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker). Poppyfrost and Honeyfern occasionally sent Cinderheart owls about how much fun they were having.

Particularly Cinderheart hated Berrynose so it didn't matter to her much. Cinderheart actually enjoyed being alone. She'd read every day about things that she wasn't supposed to learn until she got in school but it didn't really matter to Cinderheart. Her muggles treated her really nicely and were very interested in Witchery and Wizardry

In August, Cinderheart received a letter from Professor Juniper. Her muggles were pleased. The note read;

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lewes,

Your daughter, Cinderheart has been accepted to Warriors Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will start on September 2nd and will be riding on the bus at 8:30AM at 239 Maplewood Train Station.

She will need the following things,

Black cloak, black pointed hat, basic Silverstone cauldron, a wand, Basic Herbs and Remedies by Jona Stewart, Year one Wand Manuel by Kelly Wartberg,

Pets and Pests by Rulan Hartman, Basic Potions by Haren Stoneback and

Myths and Legends Haren Stoneback.

From,

Professor Juniper

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Lewes congratulated Cinderheart.

"Do you want to owl your sisters and ask them to meet us at the Yellowbird Alley tomorrow morning?" Mr. Lewes asked.

"But don't I have almost everything i need." Cinderheart objected.

"It would be nicer with new things tho." Cinderheart objected.

"Yeah but everythings better when it's new. Now let's go get you a backpack." Mrs. Lewes concluded and tossed Cinderheart some sneakers.

"Yeah but everythings better when its new. Now let's go get you a backpack." Mrs. Lewes concluded and tossed Cinderheart some sneakers.

They went to Walmart and got Cinderheart a blue and white backpack that had a large "C" written on it.

They also got Cinderheart a pencil bag, Ticonderoga pencils, sharpies, some pens, erasers, lined paper, sticky notes, a notebook, a pencil sharpener, a diary, a binder, and a keychain that said "Cinders" on it.

Cinderheart kept saying that she didn't need all this but her muggles insisted so they went to the checkout and the cashier said, "Good luck at school" as they left.

In the car Cinderheart thought about who she'd meet at her new school and how they would treat her.

When they got back, Cinderheart took all her new supplies and went to her room

It was already about 5:00 so Cinderheart decided to send her sisters an owl and ask them to pick her up tomorrow so they could get their books together.

After that Cinderheart started to unpack her supplies and organize it.

Cinderheart had put her sticky notes, pencils, sharpies, pencil sharpener, erasers and pens into her green monster pencil box, and put the pencil box in her binder.

Then she put her lined paper in the binder behind the pencil box.

Cinderheart was putting her binder into her bookbag as her owl flew in the window with a note in her talons. It read,

Dear Cinderheart,

You got accepted too. Yay!! We didn't think u would because u live with muggles... but i was wrong.

Of course we'll come pick u up tomorrow, and why did ur muggles get u a backpack... especially if u arent even going to a regular school!!

Your sister,

Honeyfern

Once Cinderheart packed up her notebook diary and binder in her backpack she ran downstairs and gave her muggles the letter.

They told her there were leftovers in the fridge so Cinderheart heated up a piece of pizza and went back upstairs.

Before Cinderheart went to bed she read a chapter of her book, "The Perfect Pet" By Luna Yield.

The next morning, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, and Daisy arrived at 9:00AM.

Cinderheart had told her muggles about an idea to spend the rest of the time before the summer with her sisters and they agreed so Cinderheart grabbed her backpack and added some clothes and a couple books then headed of with Honeyfern.

"good luck!" Mr. and Mrs. Lewes called as they left.

"I'm so excited." Honeyfern said.

"wheres poppyfrost?" cinderheart asked.

"mooning over Berrynose." Honeyfern replied.

"oh.." Cinderheart replied weirdly.

"yeah. He likes me tho… it's obvious" Honeyfern said.

"So you've already got a boyfriend huh?" Cinderheart asked.

"no… he's never actually told me he liked me." honeyfern replied. "anyway… i like your backpack."

"Thanks." Cinderheart replied and pulled out her pencil box and her diary.

she opened the pencil box and pulled out her blue glitter pen.

She wrote,

Dear Diary 8/5/2017

It's the first day i've ever written in a diary but whatever… I have just been accepted to Warriors Witchery and Wizardry and i will be starting school on September 2nd.

Right now i am with my sister Honeyfern and her family which i don't get to see much because i live with muggles.

We are getting our school supplies for this year.

Cinderheart put the note from Ptofessor Juniper in that page and tucked her diary in the first pouch of her backpack.

Soon enough they were at the entrance to a big dark alley. Randomly a weird shadow popped out and said, "boo…" then saw Cinderheart and fainted.

"oh that's lionblaze."Honeyfern said. They left their car at the entrance and entered to look around.

"wow" Honeyfern gasped.

They ended up splitting in 2 groups. (Berrynose, Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker) (Hazeltail, Cinderheart and Honeyfern.)

*Cinderheart, Hazeltail, and Honeyfern*

"so did anyone bring their list…" Hazeltail asked awkwardly.

"i did!"Cinderheart said and pulled out the note from the diary.

"What the StarClan is that??" Hazeltail asked staring at the back pack horridly.

"my muggles made me bring it. Its called a back pack."Cinderheart explained.

"muggles…" Hazeltail muttered.

"ok…" Honeyfern butted in. "Whats first."

"Black cloak and black pointed hat." Cinderheart replied.

That wasnt hard for them to find. The store was called, "Clothes for Witches" They got matching sky blue tang tops to go under their cloaks.

They got the same pointed hat and wore it to the left.

Daisy gave each of them 4 golds and 2 silver ($250)

They paid $30 for each cloak and hat. ($220), and Hazeltail got an extra tank top leaving her with $218

Next, they went to the book shop and looked around.

Cinderheart was amazed with how many books they had and got 2 extra books leaving her with $180.

Honeyfern had $190 and Hazeltail had $188

Next they went to the antique shop. Hazeltail bought a snowglobe of

"Warriors Witchcraft and Wizardry" and now had $180

Honeyfern also bought a tan dog antique and a blue and silver watch leaving her with $170

Then they went to the cauldron shop and got the same silverstone cauldron leaving Cinderheart with $160, Honeyfern with $150 and Hazeltail with $150 because she bought a mini cauldron with a rotating spoon.

After that the went to the pet shop which Cinderheart knew all about because she was reading a book about it.

Cinderheart wanted either a cat or a snowy owl.

Honeyfern and Hazeltail wanted owls too but they didn't have enough money.

Honeyfern started looking for a cat to spend her money on and Hazeltail wanted a toad.

Cinderheart was very interested in an owl that was only 5 moons old and very elegant with gray spots on her white wings.

Honeyfern got a very outgoing calico cat and named her Callie.

Hazeltail got a blue toad with red spots and named him Spiderman.

Cinderheart got the owl and named her Mabel.

Now all three girls were out of money so they headed back to the entrance.

As they waited for Berrynose group they started to train their pets. Cinderheart started looking for something to put on her owl to show it was hers.

As she was looking she found a note in her bag it said,

Dear Cinders,

Have a fun time at school. Heres some money to get you started

Love,

Mr. And Mrs. Lewes

Inside the note there were 2silver coins.

"let's get keychains for our pets." Hazeltail suggested.

"yeah." Honeyfern and Cinderheart agreed.

They put away their pets and went to the keychain/collar store.

Cinderheart bought a navy blue collar and a sky blue keychain that was customized to say, ¥¥WARRIORS WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY¥¥ MABEL

Honeyfern and Hazeltail did the same with different colors and names.

Then they each got a keychain with their name on it matching their pet's keychains.

When they got back they put on their pets keychains and played with them for a while until Berrynose group got back.

When they did they were super jealous of their pets

"THEY GOT PETS!!" Poppyfrost screamed. "NO FAIR!"

Berrynose looked at Honeyfern aquardly.

"DAISY!!!" Mousewhisker screamed continuing the large explosion of a tantrum Poppyfrost had started.

"WHY COULD THEY GET PETS AND WE COULDN'T!!!???"

"I didn't think they'd have enough money. I only gave them enough for them to spend on the stuff they need and one artifact or an extra book. Not for this." Daisy glanced at Cinderheart suspiciously as Berrynose started to pet Callie.

"THEY HAVE A CAT!!!" Poppyfrost screamed and fainted.

Honeyfern just realized that Poppyfrost was allergic to cats but she didn't care… Now she had Poppyfrost repellent!!

"MMMM-EEEE-PPPP" said Hazeltail said awkwardly. Then she and Cinderheart had a conversation containing many merps and occasionally some meeps.

"YOU HAVE AN OWL!" Berrynose screamed like a girl and went to go

pet her.

She flew off.

Suddenly this turned into pokemon.

"Snowy use scratch!" Cinderheart called.

Snowy dived down but right before she landed Honeyfern screamed, "Callie, use Tackle." and Callie jumped and attacked Snowy.

Berrynose suddenly stared at Honeyfern in amazement, making weird kissing noises he though, 'Alert Alert! Honeyfern saved me! Alert Alert!" and passed out.

Then Poppyfrost came back from catland and slapped berrynose awaked and fainted again.

Then Honeyfern Cinderheart and the stalker aka berrynose to the vet.

"what do you need fixed today." said the nurse kindly

"we need to heal her snowy owl, my cat and this weird thing over here." Honeyfern said.

"ok… why him."

Berrynose said, "Honeyfern! Alert! Honeyfern." and fainted

"OK then…" the wotker said and took the two pets and the weird thing to the medical room and soon enough she was back, the animals all cured.

"i'm sorry. But this thing cannot be fixed" said the nurse.

"ok." honeyfern said and dragged Berrynose away in a wagon.

"your cat may have been poppyfrost repellent but it is a Berrynose attracter." Cinderheart said.

Berrynose woke up and said "Love me." then started making weird kissing noises.

They went home and showed Cinderheart around their house.

"ok so you'll be sleeping with me and hazeltail." Honeyfern said leading her across the hall to her new bedroom.

The door had a collection of stickers on it that were from hetalia, warriors, and harry potter.

On the inside there was a bunk bed that was also covered in stickers and the walls had drawn pictures of hetalia, flags, and pictures of people named after states.

There was also a white rug, a wooden floor, a tv, a bookshelf and a big cupboard full of toys.

"Oh that's not all." Honeyfern said and pushed open the wall

There was another room!

They walked in the room and there was a large playroom filled with books, a tv, a beanbag, and a huge lamp, and a table with a drawer of art supplies.

Cinderheart fainted.

"welp. Good thing we have a graveyard and threw Cinderheart out the window.

Lionblaze ran over and caught Cinderheart… he was slapped.

Cinderheart woke up, summoned some squirrels, and attacked Honeyfern.

That night Cinderheart "slept" in the extra room. She read every book in the library and drew a picture of the living Kentucky.

The next day Lionblaze, Toadstep, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Cherryfall came over and tried to attack them for Cinderheart.

But that didn't go too well.

Cherryfall fell over, Jayfeather got drunk on catmint. Hollyleaf joined Cinderheart's teem. Berrynose nose turned into a berry. Honeyfern started leaking honey and got stuck to a tree.

Hazeltail grew a tail and Hollyleaf ate it.

Mousewhisker grew a mouse and threw him ate toadstep. Toadstep turned into a toad and jumped in the honey.

Than Daisy came outside and turned the house into a plant. Sandstorm,

Firestar and Graystripe came over.

Sandstorm flew away making the world a beach. Graystripe floated away and firestar burnt down the tree.

Now toadstep was turning into maggots. Once he was only maggots the maggots joined together and made toadstep.

Then ferncloud came over and farted on the house making everything back to normal.

They were reported by muggles.

The rest of the summer was normal… i guess.

On september second they went to school and had to be shielded from Lionblaze by Honeyfern and Hazeltail

Hazeltails toad ate through the seat.

When they got their Professor Juniper was talking

"Welcome to Warriors Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have new and old students of all ages. We would like all the First years to come up on stage."

So they did and the first years were sorted.

"Tigerheart… ShadowClan

Berrynose… Thunderclan

Cinderheart… ThunderClan"

And the list went on and on and on until…

"Lionblaze… ThunderClan

Feathertail… RiverClan

Silverstream… RiverClan"

"Oh no." Cinderheart muttered.

"At least we still have berrynose." Honeyfern said.

Cinderheart facepalmed. "we have Poppyfrost and Lionblaze."

Then, Hollyleaf came over to Cinderheart nervously and started talking about who the head boys were (TC-Brambleclaw RC-Mistystar WC-Onewhisker SC-Rowanclaw)

"whose Brambleclaw?" Cinderheart asked.

"he's the-person who fights with Ashfur o-over Squirrelflight.

"Thats weird." Cinderheart said.

"Everyone loves him because of it." Hollyleaf explained.

"Awkward…" Honeyfern said.

After that Cinderheart and Honeyfern attended the feast and went to sleep…

The End


End file.
